STILL DOLL-Still Innocent
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: /One-Shoot/Dicap sebagai monster perempuan yang keji, sesungguhnya siapa yang tahu kalau Medusa adalah korban dari kesalahan yang lebih besar darinya? Hahaha, kau perempuan ular yang hina/For Challenge 'Between God and Evil/ Chasity, Kindness X Lust, Greed


"Karin-_senpai_?!"

Seorang siswi yang diyakini bernama Karin sedikit tersentak. Mimik wajah Karin spontan berubah keras bersamaan dengan menengadahnya wajah siswi tersebut. Sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk berpikir sehingga melupakan kehadiranmu.

"Aa~" Hanya gumaman tanpa arti yang diberikan Karin. Meski sekadar bergumam, namun tak sampai membuatmu harus susah payah menajamkan indera pendengaran. Ya, hanya kalian berdua.

Lapangan basket _indoor_ saat ini sedang sepi. Hanya kebetulan semata atau apa, yang jelas ini adalah saat yang tepat mengutarakannya.

Permintaanmu, apa teramat mengusik benaknya? Memang terlalu susah untuk terwujud, ya? Remasan dan tarikan pada ujung rok, cukup menggambarkan betapa berhasilnya kau membuat kakak kelasmu itu tak nyaman di dekatmu. Sungguh... kau tak bermaksud begitu, 'kan?

**TUK**

Bunyi setumpuk kertas beradu dengan lantai cukup keras terdengar. Mengingat bidang luas permukaan kertas yang sejajar dengan lantai, seperti memukul udara.

Tak masalah. Selama itu dapat mengusir senyap yang sejak tadi hadir. Kau lalu mengembalikan buku catatan yang sempat terjatuh dari tangan Karin, untuk sebuah pembuktian bahwa kau adik kelas yang baik atau apa, dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Entah kenapa atmosfir di antara kalian terasa canggung. Bahkan suara-suara dari lapangan_ outdoor_ terdengar jelas sampai ke tempat ini, lantai tiga.

"Mm, terima k-kasih, Ino." Dengan terbata Karin mengucapkannya. Bukankah saat ini posisi kalian terkesan berkebalikan? Seakan Karin sebagai adik kelas, gelisah karena baru saja dilabrak olehmu, kakak kelasnya.

Ah, kau tak suka dengan situasi semacam ini.

"_Senpai_, tak apa?" Kau beri sentuhan pada bahunya, tanda bahwa kau prihatin dengan keadaan siswi berkacamata tersebut.

Dia kembali menegakkan badan, mendorong bingkai kacamata yang merosot turun, mengangguk penuh wibawa—setidaknya ini lebih baik—meski masih mendekap erat buku tadi dalam pelukan. Lihat saja, buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih.

"Klub basket Konoha, ya?"

Dia kembali memastikan, dan kau mengangguk penuh semangat lalu berkata, "Aku ingin bergabung. Apa bisa?"

Sebetulnya tak perlu susah-susah hanya untuk cari alibi menolakmu, jika itu alasan kegelisahan Karin. 'Wanita tak bisa ada dalam tim basket, lebih tepatnya tidak biasa' bisa saja digunakan jika dia ingin dibantah dengan membawa-bawa perihal emansipasi wanita.

Lamat-lamat kau memandangnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja." Meski sebelumnya sempat tertangkap indera visualmu dimana saat keningnya berkedut, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang memandang iri padamu. Bukan karena kau satu-satunya siswi yang bisa bermain basket—kau tahu tak ada yang peduli, begitupun kau tak memedulikan mereka—tapi lebih kepada, kau secara tak langsung, dikelilingi oleh lelaki tampan. Sebut saja Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Suigetsu, secara berurut dengan _fansgirl _yang paling besar.

Tak jarang juga kau menangkap pembicaraan segerombolan siswi bergosip perihal dirimu yang kemudian dicap sebagai musuh terbesar mereka. Meski Karin sebagai manajer tim basket, namun itu tak masuk hitungan. Mungkin karena keberadaan Karin cukup berpengaruh di sekolah, mengingat ia adalah ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS yang sepanjang berdirinya KHS, baru dialah perempuan yang berhasil merajai bagian OSIS. Tak heran segenap siswi memandang takjub padanya.

Mereka—para siswi yang membentuk perkumpulan maupun berdiri sendiri meyatakan diri sebagai _fansgirl_—bertingkah bak malaikat terhadap semua anggota tim basket. Pelbagai upaya mereka perbuat, seperti ; menjadi pemandu sorak—untuk apa lagi kalau bukan agar bisa menyemangati anggota tim basket di setiap kesempatan—menyodorkan minuman serta membawa handuk kecil untuk mengusap peluh yang bercucuran; itu semua mereka lakukan bahkan sampai rela tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Kecuali terhadapmu, mereka berubah ganas menyerupai satan.

Kau dikata-katai jalang, anak haram, dan sekumpulan kata-kata pedas lainnya; sayangnya kau tak pernah tahu dari mana asal muasal sebutan itu lahir. Kecuali jika mereka mengambil secara asal tanpa akal sehat.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, bagian yang paling parahnya adalah seusai latihan basket. Kau dicegat saat hendak keluar dari gerbang, memasukkan paksa kepalamu dalam kloset duduk, atau jika malas, mereka mengganti kloset dengan wastafel penuh air. Tetapi, yang paling sering adalah menguncimu di toilet. Sebab itulah, kau sudah bersahabat dengan bau pesing yang dapat ditemukan dengan mudah di toilet. Tak jarang juga, sebelumnya sudah kau persiapkan senter di dalam tas. Cuma untuk berjaga-jaga bilamana ponselmu_ lowbat_, atau untuk penerangan mengerjakan tugas.

Kau jadi lebih sering bermalam di sekolah dibuat mereka.

Sedangkan bibir itu? Ya, bibirmu juga tak luput dari sasaran kemarahan mereka. Kau selalu ingat, terekam jelas di otak, bagaimana mereka yang tertawa jahat seraya menggores pisau kecil berulang kali pada kanvas ranum nan polos milikmu. Untuk apa? Sebelumnya kau tak pernah tahu, tapi setelah mendengar obrolan jahat mereka, kini kau tahu. Semua semata-mata untuk menciptakan kesan buruk padamu. Bibirmu yang penuh luka seperti habis bercumbu. Mereka berusaha membuatmu terlihat rendah. Tak hanya pada sesama anggota tim basket, tapi juga pada seluruh warga sekolah.

Penjaga sekolah? Jangan tanya. Pak Tua itu, Kakuzu, terlalu mudah percaya pada laporan murid yang mengatakan kalau di sekolahan sudah tak ada seorang pun.

Tapi, itu tak membuatmu sampai naik pitam. Sekadar memijit pelipis, selebihnya tak ada.

Sampai suatu hari… kau tak lagi sanggup untuk tidak mengacuhkan tatapan sinis dari Karin, dan pernyataan mengejutkan dari kakak kelas dengan status berbahaya—setidaknya untuk dirimu dan saat ini.

Kau. Yamanaka Ino.

Baru saja ditembak oleh Suigetsu—kekasih Karin Uzumaki, juga sebagai salah satu anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar untuk sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**STILL DOLL-Still Innocent  
**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pairing** : **Suigetsu** **H** &amp; **Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre** :** Tragedy,. Angst  
**

Challenge fict : "**_Between God and Evil_**"

A fanfic by 'Serion Furukawa'

Sins ; _**Lust and Greed**_. Virtues ; **_Kindness and Chasity_**

**_Warning : Crack Pair., The 2nd POV  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

Isak tangis kecil mendiami setiap sudut ruangan dengan penerangan minim. Disertai sesenggukan, kau berulang kali menyeka air mata yang sialnya tak jua berhenti.

Kabur dan gelap. Tentu saja kau memilih menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memejamkan mata dan meringkuk dalam.

Dari sudut ruangan ini, meski tanpa melihat, dapat kau rasakan keberadaan sesosok lelaki yang… kau bahkan terlampau keras untuk tak mengingatnya lagi.

"Cepat pakai bajumu," perintah lelaki tersebut, berhasil mengalahkan isak tangis memilukan milikmu. Kau menyeka liquid bening yang telah terurai, berhamburan di kedua belah pipimu yang semulus porselen, dengan punggung tangan secara kasar.

Hanya untuk melihat lelaki yang sudah merenggut keperawananmu, ingin rasanya kau terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang semakin terasa menyedihkan tiap kali kau memandang ruangan yang jadi saksi bisu perlakuan bejat seorang Suigetsu.

Dengan tangan gemetaran kau berusaha meraih seragam yang teronggok manis di bawah kakinya, sementara tanganmu yang satunya menangkup payudara—meski kau tahu tak ada gunanya karena lelaki bangsat dan brengsek itu telah melihat semuanya, tiap inci dari tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benang pun, bahkan menggerayangimu.

Kau lalu memilih mengenakan kembali seragam _sailor Konoha High School_ dalam diam dibanding menyumpahi Suigetsu dengan sumpah serapah dan kata-kata kotor.

"Itulah akibat dari kau yang menolak pernyataan cintaku," tuding Suigetsu penuh penekanan.

Kalimat itu seperti berada tepat di samping gendang telingamu. Memukul dalam tiap kata yang malah semakin membuat terpuruk. Jika kau tahu akan begini, apa kau akan tetap tak menerimanya?

Suigetsu mengangkat dagumu membuatmu mau tak mau menatapnya. Dari bawah, Suigetsu terlihat semakin dan semakin menyeramkan. Penuh kuasa.

"… KAU PIKIR SUDAH HEBAT DENGAN KAU MENOLAKKU, HAH?!" bentaknya lalu membuang wajahmu dengan kasar sebelum meludahimu tepat di wajah.

Getaran serta sesenggukan yang semakin menjadi, menghujam sekujur tubuhmu. Kau memilih mendekap erat kedua lutut dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Juga menulikan telinga dari Suigetsu yang masih melempar bentakan. Ayahmu, orang terdekat dan yang seharusnya bisa berlaku demikian, malah belum pernah melakukannya. Dibentak sedemikian rupanya, baru kali ini kau mengalaminya.

Tahukah pemuda itu, Suigetsu, dengan kejadian ini, secara tak langsung membuka pemikiranmu tentang nafsu seks yang semula selalu ditutup-tutupi teman-temanmu, setiap kali kau bertanya pada mereka?' Yang kau tahu, nafsu itu seperti kau yang bernafsu makan setiap melihat makanan yang dapat memanggil timbunan lemak di area sekitar perut, atau nafsu berbelanjamu yang timbul begitu Sakura memberitahu akan ada diskon besar-besaran di toko baju Konoha. Nafsu hanya_ itu_, bukan?

Dan, apakah Suigetsu cukup buta? Setiap kali kulit kalian bersentuhan atau kau yang dipaksa untuk menyentuhnya, matamu terpejam erat—berharap kalau-kalau saat itu juga kau akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk—tubuhmu yang banjir keringat serta raga yang bergetar teramat sangat. Atau singkatnya, Suigetsu-lah yang menyuguhkan sensasi memabukkan dan getaran penuh kenikmatan padamu. Padamu yang tak tahu sama sekali akan 'nafsu' dan 'seks'. Belum pernah. Tidak pernah terpikir.

Kau dan segala kepolosanmu. Kau beserta ketakutanmu. Atau getaran yang kau timbulkan.

Suigetsu salah mengartikan hal yang terakhir. Kau tak menikmatinya. Kau membenci semua hal yang diperkenalkan Suigetsu padamu. Kau... sanggupkah kau mengatakan kalau 'aku tak membencinya. Biarkan Tuhan yang membalas'?

**.  
**

**Medusa tak merayu Poseidon, tapi paras yang dipahat sempurna seolah tak ada tandingan-lah yang mengundang Poseidon**.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakmu melakukan itu. Sebab bukan dia tujuanmu. Siapa duga, niatmu semula adalah Sasuke—dengan berada di dekatnya— malah ditangkap oleh Suigetsu?

**Dicap sebagai monster perempuan yang keji, sesungguhnya siapa yang tahu kalau Medusa adalah korban dari kesalahan yang lebih besar darinya? Hahaha~ kau perempuan ular yang hina.**

Kau kotor. Oleh siapa?

Kau diludahi, dipandang hina, dan terkutuk. Oleh siapa?

**Hei, mari bersorak untuk hilangnya keperawanan seorang Medusa! Sekarang apa yang bisa kau andalkan? Wahai, penjaga kuil yang 'kotor'!? Tak ada lagi yang patut kau elu-elukan.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Di saat bersamaan juga, kau dan dia tertangkap basah oleh Karin.

Kalian berdua.

Kau dan Suigetsu. Dalam keadaan kacau dan berantakan, ditambah kau yang hampir sepenuhnya telanjang, Karin tak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Di ruangan itu.

Saat kau menemukan sosok Karin di balik pintu yang terjeblak, ada secercah harapan pada kedua bola mata biru kehijauan itu. Menunggu keadilan. Berharap Karin juga tak cukup bodoh sebagai hakim dalam kasus ini.

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya, kau berangkat ke sekolah hanya untuk diberikan sebuah surat. Surat yang dengan ini, kau telah sah dikeluarkan dari sekolah meninggalkan kesan buruk yang—percayalah—selamanya akan melekat padamu. Siswi 'nakal' dan 'liar'.

Kau...

... berdiri di sana. Dengan berurai air mata, kau memohon iba pada Karin untuk menarik tuntutannya.

Tidak. Jangan seperti itu. Berhentilah dan untuk apa kau bersimpuh di kakinya? Apa kau lupa kalau nama Athena hanya perlambang saja? Apanya yang kebijaksanaan? Apanya yang disanjung dan dipuji?

Sedetik kemudian, pandanganmu merendah teringat alasan kuat ketidakadilan ini, yaitu: biaya sekolah Karin yang dibayar oleh Suigetsu. Tak heran dia begitu.

**Athena yang buta akan keadilan.**

Kau lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki di sebelah Karin. Matamu... kosong. Tak ada binar kehidupan di sana.

Redup. Seharusnya biji mata itu menyalang penuh amarah sembari merajut tekad besar untuk sebuah pembalasan dendam di kemudian hari.

Dan, tidakkah kau lihat?! Seseorang berambut raven di ruangan itu menunggumu bertindak. Menunggu perlawananmu.

'**Poseidon yang menjijikkan. Brengsek. Bajingan.**' Mana semua itu?! Keluarkan dari mulutmu! Sumpahi dia! Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Kau menggeleng, menguki senyum tipis di wajah.

_'Sebisaku untuk tidak menyimpan akar pahit ini, Sui-senpai. Yah, bisa apa aku selain berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya._ _Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya. Keadilan hanya akan ada pada yang berkuasa. Bukan pada yang tidak bersalah.'_

Tapi itu tidak kau katakan, cukup dalam hati saja.

**.**

**.**

_**Athena dan Poseidon pada akhirnya yang meninggalkan Medusa. Medusa menanggung beban sendirian: dikutuk, dipadang rendah, dan dianggap sebagai 'si jahat' oleh beratus-ratus generasi. Terbersitkah dalam ingatan kalau ****Medusa adalah pihak yang paling menyedihkan dalam kisah cinta Poseidon dan Athena, bilamana kau coba menilik cerita mereka?**_

_**Tapi, apa daya? Kutukan itu telah merengkuh sekujur raganya, total. **_

_**Berteriak? Tidak bisa! Ingin rasanya... tapi tidak bisa.**_

**.**

**.**

Medusa dalam era Modern. Kau tak menolak jika disebut begitu.

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi." Sebuah suara bariton menyapa indera dengarmu. Menghalau berbagai pikiran yang berhasil mengusik benak.

Kau tersenyum penuh arti.

Menatap 'Perseus-mu' dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kau lalu langsung menghambur dalam pelukannya.

Jika Medusa berakhir di tangan Perseus dalam keadaan kepala terpenggal, maka kau berujung pada 'Perseus-mu' yang menolak untuk ikut memandang hina dina dirimu.

Anggukan pelan kau berikan sebagai balasan non verbal. Melepas diri darinya, kau tersenyum penuh semangat sampai-sampai matamu menyipit. Tanpa sadar, setitik air bergulir dari sudut mata.

"Pastikan untuk tidak membuat guru privatmu menunggu terlalu lama di depan pintu." Kau mengangguk kecil, lagi-lagi, dan dibalas denga _dia _yang mengusap pucuk kepalamu sebelum memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi. Lihat saja, matamu terpejam ringan. Dan, apa-apaan itu? Rona merah menjalari kedua belah pipimu. Ayo, katakanlah! Kau senang bukan main, kan?

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana. Nanti kau terlambat," ucapmu sembari berkacak pinggang, kemudian mengibaskan sebelah tanganmu. Pura-pura terlihat tegas di matanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun. _Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

**~OWARI~**

**A/N :**

**Medusa... Medusa... Medusa... Saya pun baru tahu kisah memilukan dibalik perempuan ini.  
**

**Karena fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, maka silahkan menuangkan kritik dan saran terhadap fic ini di kolom review.**

**Oh, ada sedikit omake-nya juga nih.  
**

* * *

**Omake :**

Seorang gadis berambut blonde menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut tatkala mendapati bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Tergesa-gesa kau membuka pintu dengan _hair-dryer_ masih di tangan, dan rambut yang belum kering sempurna. Sudah dua bulan berlalu selepas kejadian itu, dan sekarang di sinilah dirimu, dalam rumah milik bungsu Uchiha.

Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kau seumur-umur tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu lagi. Trauma? Tentu saja. Maka dari itu, _home-schooling_ jadi satu-satunya jalan akan masalah ini. Sasuke sudah meminta pada Itachi untuk mencarikanmu seorang guru privat. Dan kini orang dibalik pintu itulah jawaban dari permasalahannya. Orang itu yang akan membantumu mengejar ketertinggalan akan pelajaran. Guru privatmu.

Ah, sedari tadi kau membiarkan ia menunggu lama. Sungguh. Bukankah kau seorang yang menjunjung tinggi 'kesan pertama harus diciptakan sebaik mungkin'?

Kenop pintu diputar. Pintu membuka dan...

"_Ohayou_, Yamanaka-_san_."

**BLAM**

Matamu membulat, sebulat bulan purnama. Menatap horor pada bingkai keramik lantai di bawah sana.

Tidak. Ini tidak benar.

Tidak.

Jangan tersulut emosi. Jangan sekali-kali. 'Perseus'mu pasti menolongmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menghadapinya seakan-akan tak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kau telah membuat kesepakatan untuk melupakan hal_ itu_, 'kan?

Sekali lagi. Pintu kau buka bersamaan dengan tarikan nafas yang kau lakukan.

Jangan ada balas dendam. Tak akan pernah.

"Maaf, kupikir tadi entah siapa. Akhir-akhir ini ada segerombolan pembunuh berkeliaran. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Silahkan masuk, Suigetsu-_san_."

Tak ada perencanaan. Kau begitu lancar melakukannya. Kau lalu memberi gestur seakan mempersilahkannya masuk. Memberi senyuman manis sebagai balasan 'selamat pagi'nya, tanpa tahu seringaian di wajah Suigetsu.

Tanpa tahu bercak darah dibalik jaket abu-abu itu. Tanpa tahu pisau kecil yang terselip di sakunya. Tanpa tahu keinginan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya masih dan semakin membuncah di dada pemuda berambut perak kebiruan tersebut. Atau, tanpa tahu Sasuke sudah dibunuh oleh orang yang kau persilahkan masuk.

Kau, Yamanaka Ino, baru saja mempersilahkan masuk seorang pembunuh.

"Selamat datang dalam permainanku, sayang." Dan bisikan seduktif Suigetsu sebagai awal dimulainya. Awal dimulainya apa? Tentu saja kejadian dua bulan yang lalu kembali terulang.

_**.**_

_** Peluk aku dengan aroma yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Peluk aku maka aku akan balas merengkuhmu, sayang. **_

_**Teruslah bersikap baik padaku. Teruslah menangis. **_

_**Manis bibirmu, lekuk tubuhmu, harum rambutmu... biarkan kita bermandikan keringat, Dewiku.**_

_**Teruslah mengerang, meraung! Menjeritlah! Lafalkan namaku tiada henti. Ini lagu cintamu. Senantiasalah alunkan.  
**_

_**Jangan membenciku. Tidak boleh membenci, ingat?**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. Ini gila. Sungguh, gila! Canduku padamu tak terkira. Hasratku tak tertahankan lagi. Aku teramat mencintaimu.**_

_**Akan kuselimuti kau dalam aroma kenikmatan. Hiruplah, raup sebanyak yang kau bisa.**_

_**Karena ini tak akan pernah habis.**_

_**Bunuh aku! Aku rela... Dan kita sama-sama sampai pada kenikmatan berbeda berulang kali.  
**_

_**.**_


End file.
